Dragon Slayer
|image= |name=Dragon Slayer |kanji=滅竜魔法 |romanji=''Metsuryū Mahō'' |type=Lost Magic Caster Type |user=Natsu Dragneel Gajeel Redfox Wendy Marvell Laxus Dreyar Cobra }} Dragon Slayer magic is a form of Lost Magic. Dragon Slayer allows the user, to a certain degree, transform their body into that of a Dragon. As a result of this, those with Dragon Slayer abilities are able to change their body to their own element, in both offensive and defensive styles. They can also consume external sources of their natural element to replenish themselves. They are also naturally immune to the effects of their own element that came from both their own person and those from other sources, but must consume it through their mouths if they are to actually absorb it into their bodies. Dragon Slayers also have an incredible sense of smell too. There are "Old-style" Dragon slayers, the true practitioners, who learn from dragons and "New-Generation" Dragon Slayers, who implant Lacrima crystals into themselves, although it is only an imitation of the magic, according to Cobra, though this has yet to be proven true, as he may make this up to confuse and insult Natsu. Dragon Slayer Magic has limitless functions in Edolas, and is valued as a priceless resource for everyday uses. Styles Original Dragon Slayers Dragon Slayers who have been raised by a dragon and taught their abilities. Fire *'Dragon:' Igneel *'Known User(s):' Natsu Dragneel Fire Dragon Slayer (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): A Dragon Slayer ability which incorporates the element of fire into the user's body. This allows the user to produce flames from any part of their body, including their lungs, giving them the ability to, in essence, breathe fire.This also allows the user to consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state, meaning that they cannot use their own flames to renew themselves. As well as the added benefits of their elemental advantage, the Dragon Slayer magic gives the user a much greater level of endurance.This in turn is greatly enhanced by the consumption of Etherion, which not only boosts physical strength and magic, but also causes a layer of hardened scales to appear on the user's body. However, due to the fact Etherion has more elements than just fire fused into its sacred light, it is considered highly dangerous to take the substance into the body, regardless of the benefits, as eating any other element is essentially poison. Basic Spells: Karyū_no_Hōkō.jpg|Fire Dragon's Roar Claw.jpg|Fire Dragon's Claw Tekken.jpg|Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Yokugeki.jpg|Fire Dragon's Wing Attack File:Erigor'sdefeat.jpg|Fire Dragon's Sword Horn Kōen.jpg|Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame Enchū.jpg|Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow Dsgdsgsd.png|Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang Karyuu Ken.jpg|Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist 16-17.jpg|Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade Phoenis Blade.png|Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade Dragon God's Brilliant Flame.jpg|Dragon God´s Brilliant Flame DragonForceAnime.jpg|Dragon Force Natsu|link=Dragon Force *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu breathes a long line of fire that becomes a large fireball that burns his opponent. *'Fire Dragon's Claw' (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagitsume): Natsu ignites his feet with a very large flame to increase the power of his kicks. He can also use the strong ensuing flames to jet-propel him in any direction he wishes. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Natsu engulfs his fist in large flames and punches his opponent which makes his opponent fly away. Natsu renamed this ability Cat Fire (猫ファイアー''Neko Faiā'') while wearing cat mask. *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack' (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu takes hold of his opponent and ignites his arms and hands on fire in the form of dragon wings as support to throw them far away while burning them. In the anime, it has a different presentation. He jumps into the air, and then he ignites two streams of fire from his hands, then swings the streams of flames at his opponent, blowing them away. *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn'(火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu ignites his entire body on fire in order to ram into his opponent at full speed and then launches them high into the air with his large horn of fire. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame' (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Natsu creates a fire on both hands, and brings them together, creating a giant explosion that destroys everything around him. In the anime, he ignites both of his hands and combines the flame, but instead of creating a giant explosion, he throws a very large fireball at his enemy blowing them away. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow' (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): After Natsu ignites the tip of his elbow, he uses that flame to rocket and strengthen his fist into the opponent high in the air. *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang' (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): With his hand ignited with a large flame, he gouges his hand into his enemy and quickly swipes his enemy away from his sight. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsu Ryū Ōgi): *'Flame Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist' (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken): Lighting his hands on fire, Natsu will rapidly punch his opponent. Each punch causes a fiery explosion. This attack was used to defeat Gajeel, the Dragon Slayer that uses Iron, and as an added result, had enough destructive power to destroy the entire guild building of Phantom Lord. In the anime it´s used to defeat Erigor in the Oracion seis arc. *'Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade' (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): After a series of destructive attacks, Natsu finishes with a torrent of blade-shaped flames that strikes the enemy in a spiral formation. Every time the enemy is hit with a blade, it explodes and burns the enemy. Described as the ultimate Dragon Slayer technique, this attack is so powerful and destructive that it has been shown to smash through dragon scales which is known to have extremely tremendous endurance capabilities. This attack was used to defeat Laxus, the Dragon Slayer that uses Lighting, in chapter 126 and even caused Gildarts to take two steps back in chapter 206. *'Hidden Fire Form; Flame Lotus: Phoenix Sword' (紅蓮鳳凰劍 Shira-ni-gata: 'Guren Hōō Ken): Natsu ignites his entire body with the power of the Flame of Rebuke. He then charges towards the enemy and delivers a devastating punch he that blows up the enemy then proceeds to headbutt him. This is also described as The Ultimate Dragon Slayer Technique and the Dragon Slayer's Hidden Art, Sea Fire Style. This could be Natsu's strongest attack as not even Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade was able to defeat Zero's strongest attack, though this may be because Exploding Flame Blade focuses on piercing penetration instead of mass destructive damage. This unstoppable and destructive attack was used to defeat Zero in chapter 161. Unique Spells: *'Dragon God's Brilliant Flame' (竜神の煌炎 Ryūshin no Kōen): The same as the Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame but on a much larger scale. Natsu summons flames on both fists just like the original technique, but combines Fire Dragon's flames on his right hand with Fire God flames on his left hand. The moment he brings them together, he creates a giant explosion enough to destroy the surrounding area and blow the enemy a major distance away. Used to defeat Zancrow in 219. Iron *'Dragon:' Metalicana *'Known User(s):' Gajeel Redfox Iron Dragon Slayer (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Gajeel Redfox knows Dragon Slayer magic because he learned it from the dragon Metalicana. His Dragon Slayer magic deals with metal instead of such elements as wind and fire. Like Natsu eats fire to regain strength, he can eat his respective element to regain his strength. Gajeel's magic seems to deal with producing multi-sized iron rods as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arm/s into hard-as-steel weapons, which he can do at will. Also just like Natsu's flames are stronger than normal flames, Gajeel's metal is stronger than normal metal Basic Spells: GazilleDragonSlayer.jpg‎|Iron Dragon's Scales Screen shot 2010-12-04 at AM 06.04.12.png|Iron Dragon's Roar Iron Dragon Club.jpg|Iron Dragon's Club Iron Dragon Sword.jpg|Iron Dragon's Sword gaz4.JPG|Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs Iron Dragon's Hard Fist.jpg|Iron Dragon's Hard Fist Iron Dragon Ougi.jpg|Karma Demon: Iron God Sword Iron_Spiral.jpg|Karma Demon: Iron Spiral *'Iron Dragon's Scales' (鉄龍の鱗 Tetsuryū no Uroko): Gajeel covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) with steel scales to dramatically increase his offense and defense. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone, and resilient against regular flames. This scale is much more harder than normal iron (just like Natsu's flames) as shown when Pantherlily's sword wasn't able to cut this iron. *'Iron Dragon's Roar' (鉄竜の咆哮 Tetsuryū no Hōkō): A metal-based variation of Natsu's Salamander's Roar and Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar attack. It releases shards of metal to shred his opponents body. *'Iron Dragon's Club' (鉄竜棍 Tetsuryūkon): He transforms his arm or leg into a large steel club, increasing punching and kicking power. He can also create multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. *'Iron Dragon's Sword' (鉄竜剣 Tetsuryūken): Similar to Iron Dragon's Club, he transforms his arm or leg into a large steel blade. In the anime, the sword can also function like a chainsaw, effectively increasing its damage. Used to defeat Kawazu. *'Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs' (鉄竜槍 鬼薪 Tetsuryūsō: Kishin): Gajeel extends one arm towards his target's direction, with the fingers outstretched, and then summons his Dragon Slayer magical seal in front of himself, from which he rapidly fires several iron spears at the enemy multiple times. *'Iron Dragon's Hard Fist' (鉄竜の鋼拳 Tetsuryū no Gō Ken): It's a simple punch, but used when he is covered by Iron Dragon Scales (Anime only). Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsu Ryū Ōgi): *'Karma Demon: Iron God Sword' (業魔・鉄神剣 Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken): Iron Dragon Slayer's most powerful attack, where Gajeel claps his hands together above his head then swipes down a gigantic sword which destroys a huge area; even if the sword does not hit, the resulting wide-spread tremor affecting the general area is enough to incapacitate all else nearby. Used to defeat Yomazu and (indirectly) Kawazu. *'Karma Demon: Iron Spiral ('業魔・鉄螺線形 Gōma Tetsu Rasen): The second ultimate Iron Dragon Slayer move. Gajeel uses his magic to transform his legs into a giant drill. He used this move to attack the red center spot of the Dragonoid to free Natsu from his prison. Although it did what it was intended to do, Gajeel acted cool and tough, saying that he still had a long way to go, since he "planned" to destroy the whole Dragonoid, along with Natsu. (Anime only) Sky *'Dragon:' Grandine *'Known User(s):' Wendy Marvell Sky Dragon Slayer (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Wendy is the Dragon Slayer of the Sky, which means that she uses old-style dragon slayer magic like Natsu and Gajeel. According to Charle, Wendy cannot use her magic in highly polluted areas. It is said that Sky Dragon Slayer magic actually focuses more on healing than damage which is impressive in its own right since true healing magic apparently has been lost. She has yet to be seen using this ability for the most part. As of now, Wendy has only shown support magic that boost her allies or her own physical abilities as well as basic first aid spells like detoxification. Her only known offensive spell is Sky Dragon Roar. Basic Spells: Wendy_healing.jpg|Healing Magic on Erza Troia.PNG|Troia Sky_dragon_roar.jpg|Sky's Dragon Roar Vernier.jpg|Vernier Spell on Natsu and Gajeel Cursor spell on self.jpg|Vernier Spell on Herself Attack boost spell.jpg|Attack Boosting Spell: Arms *'High-leveled Healing Magic': Her powers to manipulate clean air allow her to heal a lot of injuries the others could not. It also could drain poison from Erza's body. Using a lot of energy she can even revive people that are in a half-death-state, such as Jellal. **'Troia' (トロイア Toroia): A type of healing magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal Natsu's motion sickness. It's effect is temporary as Natsu is seen to be affected by the boat travel after the effect was over. If she continuously uses it, the effects will become useless. *'Sky Dragon's Roar '(天龍の咆哮 Tenryuu no Houkou): 'An air version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, she breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It is unknown what its strength is, but it was powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, so it could be very powerful. So far this is the only offensive ability she has shown. *'Vernier (瞬足 バニーア Banīa): A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster itself, for a short period of time. Incantation of this magic, "fast wind that run the heaven....BANIA...." *'Arms' (剛腕 アームズ Āmuzu): After reciting an enchantment, the caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this magic, "power of the stout arms that tears heaven...ARM.." **'Arms x Vernier'(剛腕 Ｘ 瞬足 Āmuzu x Banīa): Fused form of Arms and Vernier spells. This magic is increases attack power of arms and speed of legs together. Combined Techniques Combined Dragon's Roar.jpg|Combined Dragon's Roar Three Dragons.jpg|Dragon's Blade Edge *'Combined Dragon's Roar': A combination move between Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy in which the three of them use their style's roar attack. *'Dragon's Blade Edge': A combination move between Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. Gajeel locks the opponent's movements, Wendy uses Sky Dragon's Roar on Natsu to make him spin in the air and Natsu ignites both his fists to finish this move. New-Generation (Artificial) Dragon Slayers who have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies. It is suggested that while they have vast power, they don't have the potential of true Dragon Slayers, as any Old Style has defeated a New Generation Dragon Slayer. Lightning *'Known User(s):' Laxus Dreyar Lightning Dragon Slayer (雷の滅竜魔法 Rai no Metsuryū Mahō): Laxus is a user of Lightning magic, which allows him to control and make lightning appear from almost anywhere. The true basis for Laxus's magic is Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, giving him the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, and he can eat lightning to heal himself. Lightning moves may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods". However, he has been keeping the true nature of his magic secret from the other Guild members, even Makarov, stating that he is fed up with his grandfather's lectures. As it turns out however, the magic was actually implanted within him by his father as he was weak when he was younger, despite his magical potential. Spells: Laxus's Dragon Force.JPG|Dragon Force Thunder Dragon's Roar.jpg|Lightning Dragon's Roar Laxus's Rairyū Hōtengeki.jpg|Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd Breakdown_Fist_of_Thunder_Dragon.jpg|Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist *'Lightning Dragon's Roar' (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō): Laxus generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated blast. Even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them, keeping them from escaping his next attack. *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd' (雷竜方天戟 Rairyū Hōtengeki): Laxus forms lightning between his hands, creating a large spear made of lightning. He then hurls the spear at the enemy. This spell is strong enough to kill a weakened Natsu, least if it hadn't been redirected at the last second. *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist:' Laxus creates a giant fist, made from thunder which then moves forward and pummel/stun the opponent. (Anime only) Poison *'Known User(s):' Cobra Poison Dragon Slayer (毒の滅竜魔法 Doku no Metsuryū Mahō): Cobra has the power of the Poison Dragon Slayer. This power allows him to change his fist into a dragons claw surrounded by poison, it was capable of stopping Natsu's attacks and burning him with poison. The poison that he produces from his skin is so corrosive that it was seen disintegrating the sleeves of his jacket upon activating his Magic. He can also eat poisonous mist as supplied by his snake Cuberos for more devastating attacks. Spells: Cobradragonforce.jpg|Cobra's Dragon Force Poison_Dragon_Twin_Fang.jpg|Poison Dragon Twin Fang poisondragonroar.jpg|Poison Dragon Roar Fang_Thrust_of_the_Poison_Dragon.jpg|Poison Dragon Fang Thrust Spiral_jawn.jpg|Poison Dragon Spiral Jawn Scales_of_the_Poison_Dragon.jpg|Poison Dragon Scales *'Poison Dragon's Twin Fang' (毒龍の双牙 Dokuryū no Sōga) Cobra hits his opponent with a cross style attack with his claws, poisoning his victim further. *'Poison Dragon's Roar' (毒龍の咆哮 Dokuryū no Hōkō): After eating poisonous mist, Cobra lets out a poisonous breath that, when hit, injects virus into his victim's body. Affecting their movement and slowly killing them. *'Poison Dragon Fang Thrust': Cobra's poison forms a mouth with fangs that's suppose to "bite" his opponents, to infect them. (Anime only) *'Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw': Cobra uses his legs to cumulate his poison, then spins himself in a circle. (Anime only) *'Poison Dragon Scales': Cobra creates multiply of semilunar shots to attack his opponent. (Anime only) Trivia * Before "Dragon Force" was named, fans called it "Dragon Slayer mode." * All "Old Style" Dragon Slayers revealed thus far has their own Exceed partner. * Currently all Second Generation Dragon Slayers have Dragon Force activated when ever they perform Dragon Slayer magic * The basic abilities of Dragon Slayers (Particularly Fire) match the skill set of the character Let from Hiro Mashima's earlier work Rave Master. Navigation Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Dragon Category:Caster Magic